<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arms by unrestricted_obsessions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112193">Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestricted_obsessions/pseuds/unrestricted_obsessions'>unrestricted_obsessions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When All Else Fades, Will You Return to Me? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestricted_obsessions/pseuds/unrestricted_obsessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo remembers his arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When All Else Fades, Will You Return to Me? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715661">Hands</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon">AngelynMoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged. Apologies for the lateness and shortness of this fic, it was a bit slow and uncomfortable to write as I didn't have many ideas. Hopefully it's smoother sailing from here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The memory of his parents holding him when he was young was vague, blurred and nearly forgotten. He could recall the feeling, however: close, safe and comfortable. He had most definitely been within his predictable and expected bubble back at the Shire. This was not the Shire. In fact, they had just been dropped rather ungracefully by a convocation of huge eagles onto the towering Carrock, of which he had no clue how they were supposed to get down again.</p><p>Thorin was something new altogether, surprising the hobbit once again as he always seemed to. The feeling of being held by that dwarf had almost been indescribable. There was still undoubtedly a sense of security, and Thorin seemed to radiate heat as if he were a forge himself, but he was decidely taller than Bilbo, and embraced somewhat awkwardly despite his exuberance, for his thick furs and coats, as well as weaponry, hindered him massively.</p><p>Even so, there was a certain serenity in being so closely appreciated and sheltered. It was a relief to no longer be regarded with such contempt, especially as they were to spend much time together for the next year or so. With his parents there was unquestionably comfort, but Thorin offered protection and admiration, two things that Bilbo now felt confident in his ability to return.</p><p>Of course, it turned out to all be for nothing, and protection wasn't something the hobbit could provide in the endgame.</p><p>Though many had also grieved the loss of Durin's sons, they also still saw the Quest of Erebor as an overall success. After all, they had reclaimed the mountain, had they not? Bilbo felt differently. It was a complete failure. <em>He </em>had failed, no matter what words of false comfort anyone else granted.</p><p>Thorin hadn't looked to have thought the loss of himself as a painful or harmful one. Perhaps he thought people would spite him after he had succumbed to the madness, seeming to forget that he had overcome it as well, most likely the first to do so. Perhaps he thought they would be glad of his riddance.</p><p>That was what he said, wasn't it? Go back to your books, your armchairs and trees. As if Bilbo could ever truly be content with such simple things any more, not without Thorin.</p><p>Ironic then, that the shortest reining King thought himself to be ordering the hobbit home, away from him, when his burglar had found his home in a quite different place. In stones, below the ground, in the almost insufferable heat of the dwarves, in their rowdy yet affectionate manners, and most prominently,</p><p>in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>